Simply Mad
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Moody was bored. That should have tipped the Order off right there. Because the last time Moody was bored, he blew up half of Hogwarts in the name of CONSTANT VIGILANCE. This time, he makes himself look like Voldemort.


I don't know where the hell this plot bunny came from, but it was too good to pass up.

**Scenario:** The War is over and Voldemort and the Death Eaters are dead. The members of the Order of the Pheonix, however, still stay at Grimmauld place for some reason. Moody ends up getting bored, and being the paranoid nut that he is, Moody being bored is never a good thing. He ends up charming himself to look like Voldemort and I'm pretty sure you can now see why this plot bunny was way to good to pass up.

* * *

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was bored. 

_That_ should have tipped the members of the Order of the Phoenix off right there. Because the last time Moody was bored, he ended up blowing up the west half of Hogwarts in the name of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

A little constant vigilance was never a bad thing…but blowing up a school because he was bored was not the greatest plan he ever came up with. The plan for tonight however was perfect, provided he managed to dodge or block the many curses that were bound to be thrown at him.

The war was over and all the members of the Order had just started to relax. Number One Rule When Dealing With Alastor Moody: Never relax…CONSTANT VIGILANCE! The fact that the members of the Order had broken that rule and the fact that he was bored made him come up with the brilliant idea to charm himself to look like Voldemort and scare the shit out of everyone.

It didn't work.

In fact, no one even noticed when 'Voldemort' entered the room.

At least…not at first.

Now when 'Voldemort' let out a nice loud "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" everyone jumped, and turned, expecting to see Moody.

For a full 2.4763285697654116800255803 seconds, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop (and some echoes after it dropped). Then…

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" and no…the owner of that extremely female sounding high pitched scream wasn't from one of the girls…it was from Ron, who then promptly passed out. Joining him on his way to unconsciousness were Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur.

Snape fell out off his chair, twitching, with foam coming out of his mouth. Remus' eyebrows were raised. The good thing about him being a werewolf, was extra good senses. He was well aware that 'Voldemort' was really Moody; he was, however, concerned for Moody's sanity for having willing charmed himself to look like the Dark Lord.

Harry was also aware that the Dark Lord in front of him was not really Voldemort. And not because of his sense of smell either. He was just confident that there was no way in hell that Voldemort could come back from the dead this time…that, and had it really been Voldemort, he would have already tried to kill Harry. Plus…only Moody yelled out "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Except for the one time Harry himself had actually managed to sneak up on the Weasley twins.

Speaking of the Weasley twins, the two of them were currently staring at 'Voldemort', contemplating on whether to put the Dark Lord in a florescent pink tutu, or hang him upside down from the tree outside, and pretend he was a piñata.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between 'Voldemort' and Harry and Remus, jaw dropped, wondering what in all the hells was going on.

Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Shacklebolt were the first ones to shake out of the stupor and started firing spells at 'Voldemort' who put up a shield that sent the spells back at the castor. Bill and Charlie were both knocked out by their on 'stupify's, and Tonks was tied up in her on ropes.

Moody canceled the spell, and turned to a very embarrassed Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"A gender changing spell?" Moody asked.

"It was the first thing on my mind," the now female Shacklebolt said.

"You actually thought a gender changing spell would ward off the Dark Lord?" Moody shook his head and walked out off the room, with a last shout of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry sniggered and turned to Remus, "You know…Moody would make a great Marauder."

"Yes, he would, pup," Remus agreed, still staring at Shacklebolt, "Yes, he would."

* * *

Hehe...female Kingsley...hehehe...I couldn't help myself. I had to give someone a gender change...and I just couldn't see it being done to Tonks or the Weasleys. Anyways, Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune


End file.
